


Un cumpleaños de recuerdos

by RoHoshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/pseuds/RoHoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el treinta y dos cumpleaños de Harry, Draco le dará unos regalos que hará que ambos recuerden como empezó su relación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un cumpleaños de recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrito para el 32 cumpleaños de Harry, continuación de "Un cumpleaños a tu lado ". Como el anterior fic, no sigue el final del canon y hay modificaciones leves para adaptarlo a la trama. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
> Beta: Aeren

A las seis de la tarde, un cansado Harry Potter regresó a su casa del Valle de Godric. Mientras caminaba por el pueblo, se maldecía a si mismo por la absurda idea de dar un paseo de vuelta a casa. Un treinta y uno de julio no era la mejor fecha para dejarse ver. Ese día implicaba saludos efusivos y felicitaciones de personas que no lo conocían más que por sus hazañas de “héroe adolescente”. Una completa gilipollez, se repetía muchas veces.

Por fortuna, ya podía ver a lo lejos la fachada de su casa. Les había costado mucho encontrar un hogar que les gustara a los dos —o a Draco le parecían pequeñas o a Harry excesivamente grandes—, pero finalmente se decidieron por un cottague que cumplía los requisitos de ambos.

Abrió la puerta con un alohomora combinado con una serie de poderos hechizos, que hacían que únicamente Draco y él fueran capaces de quitarlos una vez colocados. Toda precaución era poco y más desde que Albus y Scorpius vivían con ellos. Salir del armario y proclamar que tenían una relación les había hecho tener muchas opiniones en contra; las principales vinieron de sus respectivas esposas, que al descubrir todos los años que habían sido engañadas no tardaron en llevarse a sus hijos alegando que los dos hombres no eran una figura paterna adecuada. Por fortuna, el contrato prematrimonial de Draco, sus abogados, sendas disculpas y que los niños quisieran vivir juntos, acabó consiguiendo que tanto como Ginny como Astoria finalmente accedieran a tener una custodia compartida.

La casa le esperaba en silencio y sabiendo que estaba solo, y que no escucharía las quejas de Draco, se despojó del uniforme de Auror en medio del comedor. Con las ropas tiradas en el suelo, y tras una refrescante ducha, fue al dormitorio para ponerse unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra de algodón. Esperaba que la sorpresa que Draco le había confesado esa misma mañana que le daría, no fuera una cena en un restaurante por que no le apetecía en absoluto. Lo único que quería era olvidar que era el Jefe de los Aurores, descansar de un tedioso día lleno de informes y celebrar su treinta y dos cumpleaños teniendo mucho, mucho sexo con Draco. Para eso si que tenía fuerzas. Además, había que aprovechar que hoy los niños estaban con Hermione y Ron; benditos sus amigos que se habían ofrecido a hacer de canguro para que estuvieran solos.

Sí, esa noche esperaba tener un regalo igual de satisfactorio que el que le había hecho a Draco unos meses atrás. La broma de las arruguitas le había salido cara y la única forma que se le ocurrió para que el mosqueo se le pasara había sido regalarle un desnudo y obediente Harry Potter. El muy sádico había aprovechado la oportunidad, esparciendo la tarta de chocolate por todo el cuerpo de Harry para luego poder devorarlos a la vez. El Gryffindor acabó con virutas de cacao en sitios donde nunca deberían estar y siendo follado hasta la extenuación. Pensándolo bien, había sido un magnífico presente y esperaba que su novio estuviera preparado para una sesión muy, muy similar, porque sólo de recordarlo ya notaba un cosquilleo en ciertas partes.

De vuelta al comedor recogió el uniforme del suelo —mejor evitar discusiones— y con una copa de vino blanco se tumbó en el sofá algo nervioso por lo que habría preparado el Slytherin. Él, a parte de ofrecerse como un objeto sexual, le había dado una fotografía que ahora colgaba en una de las paredes del comedor. En la imagen, Albus y Scorpius se reían sin cesar, acompañados de Draco y Harry en el jardín de su casa. Los dos niños habían sido lo único positivo de la horrible ruptura que habían tenido y que duró un año y unos pocos meses; tiempo en el que cada uno se casó y tuvo un hijo. 

Era mejor que cambiara de recuerdos. Quería mucho a Albus y Scorpius era como otro hijo para él, pero prefería no rememorar lo que había sido una de las peores épocas de su vida, sin Draco a su lado. Era muchísimo mejor pensar en su rencuentro en el “Books&Coffe”, un establecimiento del Londres muggle. Si cerraba los ojos, podía volver a ver con claridad esa primera tarde en que no les quedó más remedio que compartir una mesa y que dio lugar a que partir de esa vez, Harry se sentara con Draco mientras lo veía leer “Estudio en escarlata” de Conan Doyle. No fue complicado llegar a las largas charlas, a compartir experiencias de épocas complicadas y sobretodo, a conocerse lejos de un mundo que los había empujado a ser enemigos: Draco marcado por una familia que le llenó de ideas obsoletas y Harry por los prejuicios que no había evitado tener. Descubrirle fue algo maravilloso y excitante y lo que empezó como una amistad acabó convertido en un romance que empezó el día que Harry le besó en un cine mientras veían Bigh Fish; de eso hacía ya casi diez años. Aún ahora podía revivir esa tímida caricia en los labios del Slytherin, un ligero toque lleno de miedos y que fue correspondido con otro igual de temeroso, pero que cobró confianza al ver en la oscuridad los ojos plateados llenos de deseo y como una mano se aferraba a la suya. Fue entonces, cuando el Gryffindor supo que ya nada sería igual.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Con rapidez abrió los ojos; ahí estaba. Draco Malfoy, con su corto pelo rubio, la mirada gris chispeante, labios finos y dulces y por supuesto con sus cuatro arruguitas que le hacían ser el hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida. El Slytherin se acercó a Harry, dándole un suave beso; era exactamente igual que el de esa primera vez, con sólo muchos años de diferencia.

—Estaba pensando —contestó Harry acariciándole una mejilla.

—¿Pensando? ¿Y eso Potter? —preguntó Draco sonriendo. Harry como respuesta le miró levantando una ceja como si de un Malfoy se tratara—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Es que cumplir años te pone nostálgico? —inquirió sentándose a su lado, desabrochándose los botones de la camisa y quitándose la corbata.

—No, yo no soy como tú Draco, a mi me encanta saber que voy sumando números—respondió Harry, incorporándose del sofá—, es una forma de saber que estoy vivo, que los años pasan y que aquí estoy, aquí estamos… —dijo cogiéndole la mano.

Draco se giró sonriendo: —Efectivamente Harry, y todavía nos quedan muchos años. Y… ¿me contarás que pasaba por tu cabeza?

—Está bien… Estaba recordando cuando empezamos a salir, nuestro encuentro en el “Books&Coffe”, el beso en el cine… —Harry suspiró—, tal vez tienes razón y sí que estoy un poco melancólico…

—Es curioso que precisamente hoy menciones eso… —comentó Draco, levantándose del asiento—, porque está muy relacionado con la sorpresa que tenía para ti. Bueno, en realidad son cuatro sorpresas.

Harry vio como Draco salía del comedor, volviendo a entrar de inmediato con una pequeña bolsa. En esos instantes, Harry se sentía como si tuviera cinco años y estuviera esperando los regalos de Navidad, algo que jamás había tenido. No tenía ni idea de que había podido hacer Draco y más relacionado con los momentos que había nombrado. No era un tema del que hablaba a menudo y el Slytherin no era una persona muy dada a demostrar sentimientos, aunque Harry sabía que en el fondo era igual de ñoño que él, por mucho que dijera que un Malfoy no se emocionaba.

—Feliz cumpleaños Harry —dijo, dándole un pequeño paquete envuelto.

Harry se levantó del sofá y lo desenvolvió con prisas. Al abrirlo, descubrió que se trataba precisamente del libro “Estudio en Escarlata”, el mismo que Draco había estado leyendo en la cafetería cuando se conocieron. Ese ejemplar se había convertido en todo un clásico en el “Books&Coffe” ya que durante muchos años, las personas que lo habían leído habían escrito anotaciones en su interior, dejándolo siempre en la cafetería. Que su pareja apuntara cosas en un libro le llamó mucho la atención en esa época y esa fue una de las razones de que cada día se sentara con él, intentando saciar su curiosidad. Pero al final, nunca llegó a averiguarlo y fue él quien le explicó la novela, mientras Conan Doyle se convirtió en un mero observador de la amistad que surgió entre ellos.

Con nerviosismo, fue pasando las páginas, descubriendo diferentes letras entre ellas. Algunas estaban demasiado borrosas debido al paso del tiempo y a la mala calidad del papel, pero pudo ver entre ellas algunas palabras escritas por Draco. En la última página, encontró un párrafo con una tinta que se adivinaba reciente:

“Este libro no sólo cuenta el primer caso de Sherlock Holmes y su compañero John Watson. Es también la historia de cómo se conocen y como comparten sus vidas. Fue leyendo este libro, con tu mirada fija en mí, cuando descubrí que me gustabas Harry. Éste fue el puente que abrió el camino para que ahora estemos juntos y hoy, diez años más tarde, quiero regalártelo”. 

Harry levantó la mirada buscando a Draco, que le observaba sonriendo. —¿Cómo...? quiero decir… ¿Por qué…? —Sobrepasado por la situación, el Gryffindor volvió a sentarse.

—Tú y tu don de palabra Harry.

—Pero…este libro no estaba a la venta.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces…?

Draco se acercó al sofá, agachándose delante de él: —Hablé con los dueños y les expliqué que era muy importante para nosotros tenerlo. Les conté un poco los motivos y supongo que al final… conseguí ablandarles el corazón… ¿No te gusta? —preguntó con cierto nerviosismo, acariciándole las piernas.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Es que… son tantos recuerdos… Esos días fueron tan extraños; tú ignorándome y yo sentado enfrente de ti, sin dejar de mirarte y sin entender porque aguantaba tus malas caras.

—Es parte de mi encanto natural, cariño —repuso con una sonrisa—. Afortunadamente, eres un Gryffindor muy testarudo y conseguiste que yo también me interesara por ti. Nunca te lo he dicho, pero escondido detrás de las páginas… también te observaba. No comprendía porque a pesar de todo lo que habíamos vivido, cada día regresabas para estar conmigo.

—Que bien que a ninguno de los dos le dio por pensar en lo extraño que era todo eso —susurró acercándose a su rostro—. Gracias por el regalo Draco, significa mucho para mí.

Cuando Harry estaba a punto de darle un beso, el Slytherin se levantó sin dejar que tocara sus labios. —Todavía no he terminado de darte todas las sorpresas.

—Pero…

—Espera un poco y estaré a tu completa disposición para que puedas hacer conmigo todo lo que quieras. Ahora, abre el siguiente.

A continuación, Draco le dio otro paquete, en esta ocasión más fino y alargado que el anterior. Exaltado, quitó el papel y apareció un DVD; en concreto la película Big Fish, con una pequeña nota pegada en la carátula: “Éramos como dos desconocidos que se conocen muy bien”. Definitivamente, Draco Malfoy se estaba ganando el título a novio del año.

Que fueran al cine a ver precisamente esa película había sido el paso definitivo. Harry por aquel entonces no estaba con Ginny y Draco hacía poco que había roto con su novio, al parecer porque no quería tener una relación con una persona que vivía lejos de él. Harry achacó la alegría que tuvo al saberlo a que si los dos no tenían pareja, tendría un amigo con el que salir. Al menos, fue lo que pensó los primeros días; pero con el paso del tiempo, no podía negar la atracción que comenzaba a sentir por el rubio, no sólo por la personalidad que había descubierto, también por el físico. Draco era sumamente atractivo, con una estrecha cintura, largas piernas, ojos grises llenos de picardía y un culo que llamaba mucho la atención. En concreto la de Harry. Específicamente cuando llevaba unos vaqueros que se ceñían con descaro.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, dejó que los días pasaran mientras las dudas se iban acumulando. Una tarde, mientras charlaban en el “Books&Coffe”, Harry le habló de una nueva película que decían que era una pequeña obra de arte. El Slytherin no había ido nunca al cine así que Harry le invitó sin dudarlo. Esa tarde, mientras compraban las palomitas y Draco se reía de lo extrañas que parecían esas cosas blancas, Harry pensó que o se lanzaba o moriría afectado de una úlcera con sólo veintidós años. Una vez sentados y con las luces apagadas, el Gryffindor notaba a Draco a su lado, con los brazos tocándose y la mano del rubio cogiendo las palomitas del recipiente colocado en su rezago. Eso era demasiado. A los cinco minutos de película, la voz en off del protagonista dijo una frase que consiguió que se decidiera a actuar: “Éramos como dos desconocidos que se conocen muy bien”. Se giró y en la oscuridad de la sala, ayudado por las imágenes de la pantalla, miró a Draco. Lo sentía tan cerca y a la vez… tan lejos. Ahora eran amigos, pero quería mucho más, deseaba dejar de ser un desconocido, anhelaba convertirse en una parte importante de la vida de Draco y al final, con muchos nervios, le acarició la mejilla; cuando éste volteó el rostro, rozó sus labios. Un breve toque que fue subiendo de intensidad, mientras las palomitas caían al suelo, la película continuaba y ellos se abrazaban olvidando quienes eran y donde estaban.

Y ahora… ahora ese chico, convertido en un hombre, le observaba como si Harry fuera lo único importante que había en su vida, justo lo que deseó segundos antes de besarle esa tarde. Tras ese día, pasaron muchas cosas, buenas y malas, pero habían conseguido superarlas, para llegar al momento en el que se encontraban. Juntos.

—Draco, lo siento pero ahora mismo me importa muy poco el siguiente regalo, necesito… necesito…

—Espera Harry… —susurró el Sltyherin mirándole con intensidad—. Antes de que saltes encima de mí, quiero decirte algo. —La ceja de Harry volvió a adoptar una expresión demasiado Malfoy para un Potter—. No me mires así cariño, seré breve —aseguró extendiéndole una mano para que el moreno se levantara. Sin soltarla, Draco comenzó a hablar: —Sé que fuiste tú el que dio el paso dejando de lado los miedos que tenías, que ambos guardábamos dentro. Cuando me besaste… después de esa frase… supe que eras la persona que necesitaba a mi lado.. Siempre, siempre, has sido tú. siempre, has sido tú. El desconocido que conocía y el que deseaba querer conocer más. Tú, Harry Potter. (1)

Harry contempló los ojos grises relucientes y colmados de amor. Los dedos del Slytherin tocaban su palma y Harry se vio incapaz de responder a esa declaración que acababa de salir de esos labios. Sin poder esperar más, agarró la nuca de Draco y lo atrajo hacía sí poniendo todo lo que sentía en ese beso. La lengua del rubio danzaba junto a la suya, mientras se acariciaban con ansiedad y sin descanso. Las manos de Harry apretaron las duras nalgas de su amante, empujándolo con fiereza contra su pelvis y Draco sollozó en su boca.

—Harry… cama… —gimoteó Draco, mordisqueando y lamiendo la piel que encontraba a su paso— ¡Ya!

A continuación, el Gryffindor comenzó a caminar sin soltarse de Draco, no podía hacerlo, porque separarse de ese cuerpo le resultaba inimaginable. Su pareja no era de hacer demostraciones como esa y tampoco las necesitaba porque él conocía a la perfección los sentimientos que le profesaba. Pero sería una mentira decir que su parte más sentimental no las había disfrutado. Por más años que llevasen juntos, Draco Malfoy no dejaba de sorprenderle y de enamorarle más. Draco era el hombre que se indignaba por cumplir años, el hombre que lo refugió entre sus brazos cuando Ginny se llevó a Albus, él que había vuelto su mundo del revés mientras leía un libro, con él que había hecho el amor por todos los rincones de su casa sin dejar de decirse guarradas y él que le amaba sin ningún tipo de límite.

Mientras andaban por el pasillo, chocaron contra una de las paredes. Harry, aprovechando el punto de apoyo, agarró el culo de Draco y lo alzó mientras las piernas del rubio se sujetaban en sus caderas. Con esa nueva posición, el Gryffindor presiono más su miembro contra el del rubio, frotándolo constantemente sin dejar de lamerle los labios y la lengua. Los brazos se sujetaron más a su espalda y el agarre se hizo más fuerte.

—Fóllame Harry… vamos a la cama y fóllame de una maldita vez o seré yo el que lo haga.

Si, ahí estaba su Draco, pensó Harry sonriendo: mandón, exigente y desatado. Sin soltarlo, comenzó a caminar con el cuerpo del Slytherin sujeto al suyo.

—¡Por Merlín, Potter! Tardaremos siglos —se quejó Draco—. No tienes veinte años como para ir cargándome hasta la habitación.

—¿Y lo dice el hombre que sólo usa sus brazos para coger pergaminos y las manos para firmarlos y hacerme pajas? —dijo Harry riendo sin dejar de caminar.

El mordisco que recibió Harry en el cuello fue mucho más significativo que la cara de indignación que recibió de su pareja: —Potter, si sigues así, aquí no va a follar nadie.

—No seas así, Draco —contestó Harry carcajeándose. Aprovechando que el agarre se hizo más débil, el Slytherin consiguió al fin soltarse.

—¡Te espero en la cama, Potter! —gritó mientras se dirigía al dormitorio corriendo.

Resignado, echando en falta el calor del su pareja y con una erección que clamaba por ser atendida, Harry fue detrás de él. Cuando entró, le esperaba la más gloriosa de las imágenes que un mago gay podía desear: Draco Malfoy tumbado en el lecho, completamente desnudo, con unos pezones sonrosados, un delicioso pene erecto rodeado de vello rubio, una sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy y unos ojos grises que mostraban pasión, amor, complicidad y deseo en estado puro.

—Joder Draco… —murmuró Harry quitándose la ropa que hacía tiempo que le molestaba. Su pene, liberado al fin, se mostraba igual de duro y enhiesto que el de su compañero; conforme caminaba hacía la cama, los ojos de Draco no cesaban de observarlo 

—¿Si Harry? ¿Vas a venir a por uno de tus otros regalos de cumpleaños? —preguntó acariciándose el pecho—. Piensa que si no me quedo satisfecho… tendrás que devolverme.

—Más quisieras Malfoy —refutó gateando por el colchón, hasta que se colocó encima de él, con las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de su rostro y sin tocarle—, de mí no te librarás jamás, por más años que pasen.

Draco se incorporó levemente, acercando su boca a la del moreno. —Ni quiero hacerlo Harry. Nunca.

La mirada de Draco era de un gris demasiado brillante, incluso irreal y le decía muchas más cosas de las que hacía unos minutos; había mucho más que amor, cariño o deseo. Hablaba de comprensión, de ese anhelo que vio en su primer beso, del respeto que se perdió en su separación pero que habían conseguido recuperar, de la intimidad vivida durante esos años y sobretodo, que siempre sería suyo.

Y las palabras, surgieron de su pecho fluyendo libremente de sus labios: —Te amo, Draco.

Harry vio como los ojos de su pareja resplandecieron todavía más, como una de las manos acarició su mejilla hasta llegar a la nuca y finalmente, Draco acercó su rostro hasta rozar con la lengua los labios de Harry. Las bocas de ambos se abrieron, dando paso a un encuentro lleno de saliva, mordiscos y lamidas.

Cuando se separaron, se dejó caer con suavidad, colocando toda la extensión de su cuerpo encima del de su pareja. El cuello pálido y estilizado del rubio se estiró al sentir como sus duros penes se rozaban y Harry no pudo más que morder todo esa piel tan y suave que adoraba con locura.

—Harry… haz el hechizo… por favor… —susurró elevando sus piernas hasta las caderas del moreno—. Hazlo y fóllame de una vez.

—Quiero devorarte Draco, quiero comerte entero. Eres mi regalo, ¿recuerdas? —El Gryffindor lamió la nuez, llegando hasta su barbilla—. Quiero disfrutarte cariño.

—Luego… te lo prometo. Ahora realmente, lo necesito…

Y Harry no pudo más que hacerle caso. Ejecutó el hechizo lubricante, alzó las piernas de Draco apoyándolas en sus hombros y le dilató la entrada con los dedos. En la habitación sólo se escuchaban gemidos y las sofocadas respiraciones de la pareja que cubierta en sudor se miraban sin cesar. Los dígitos del Gryffindor se retiraron y a continuación posicionó su pene en el ano de Draco, entrando lentamente, disfrutando de cómo poco a poco se introducía más y más en sus nalgas, adorando esos instantes en los que se unían. Cuando al fin todo su miembro estaba en el interior y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, comenzó a moverse con largas estocadas, deleitándose en las sensaciones que éstas le proporcionaban. A los sollozos de ambos le acompañaron toda una serie de palabras musitadas por los dos: “más Harry, eres tan caliente y estrecho, me vuelves loco, justo ahí, no pares mi amor, adoro tu polla joder, tócame por Merlín, más, bésame, más, fóllame, más”. Hasta que, con un último impulso, Harry se corrió con fuerza dentro de Draco y éste lo siguió liberando todo su esperma entre ambos pechos y la mano de Harry que no había dejado de masturbarle.

El moreno dejó caer todo su peso encima del Slytherin, besándole las mejillas sonrojadas, las arruguitas de sus ojos e inspirando el aroma que tenía Draco recién follado: sudor, semen y sexo. Una fragancia que le enloquecía y con la que sería incapaz de vivir.

—¿Ha quedado satisfecho mi regalo? —preguntó Harry lamiéndole la nuez—. ¿O quieres una repetición?

—Dame cinco minutos y seré tuyo de nuevo —respondió pellizcándole una nalga.

—No te pienses que me he olvidado de la tarta de chocolate que hay en la cocina, Malfoy. Esta noche tendré mi venganza.

—Eso me gustaría verlo —aseguró Draco riéndose—. A ver quién se queda con las virutas de cacao.

—Te concedo el tiempo que tardo en volver para que te recuperes —comentó mordiéndole la mandíbula y saliendo de la cama.

Cuando se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación, Harry se giró. —Por cierto, Draco. Me dijiste que había más regalos y ahora sonará un poco infantil pero… ¿me dirás que eran?

El Slytherin se incorporó en el colchón: —Mañana Harry, ahora un pastel y un hombre están esperando para ser devorados —aseguró sonriendo y con cierto brillo en los ojos.

Sin darle más importancia, Harry se dirigió a la cocina pasando por el comedor. Encima de la mesa estaba la bolsa dónde el rubio había llevado los presentes. Dentro de ella, quedaban una vela con el número veinticinco y un pequeña caja. Esa vela fue la que sopló Draco el día que, tras su más larga y dolorosa separación, volvieron a estar juntos. La cajita…

—Feliz cumpleaños Harry… —susurró Draco desde la cama, pensando en el anillo que aguardaría hasta la mañana siguiente.

 

(1) La frase “Éramos como dos desconocidos que se conocen muy bien” está extraída de la película Bigh Fish de Tim Burton y aquí está adaptada a lo que Draco quiere expresar. Al principio de la película, Will habla sobre la relación que tiene con su padre, Edward Bloom (el principal protagonista). En ese momento Will reflexiona de la pésima relación que tiene con él y como, a pesar de ser su padre, no lo se siente cercano y no lo conoce.

Tal vez, pueda resultar rara, pero si la elegí para este fic y para este momento, fue porque considero que Harry y Draco en cierta forma vivían eso: dos personas que se han visto durante seis años cada día en un colegio, que han convivido, peleado e insultado, hasta que se han encontrado al cabo del tiempo dando lugar a… lo que sucede en el fic.


End file.
